This invention is concerned with a curd ripening apparatus for use in the production of provolone and other similar cheese.
In the production of provolone, the curds roughly drained of the whey must be left to ripen for several hours. In order to allow each part of the curd mass to come in contact with air, the curds, spread out on an airing tray, are frequently sliced and turned over during the ripening period. This involves considerable manual work, since past attempts to mechanize these steps have given rise to an excessive mangling of the curds, which negatively affects the quality of the final product.